


Code Geass: Legend of Code and Geass

by Altissia_Vi_Britannia



Series: Code Geass: Legend of Code and Geass [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood and Gore, Bottom Lelouch, Bottom Suzaku, Cow Lelouch, Cow Suzaku, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emperor Lelouch, Gay Sex, Knight of Zero Suzaku, M/M, Male Lactation, Master & Servant, Monster Original Characters, Moolouch, Mpreg, Mpreg Lelouch, Mpreg Suzaku, Multi, Naga, Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lelouch, Yaoi, human x monster - Freeform, top suzaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altissia_Vi_Britannia/pseuds/Altissia_Vi_Britannia
Summary: Legend tells it that humans from another planet has landed on Earth but they were immortal and had powers that no one has ever known before. But there's another legend telling the story of beings that lived here first before the human race ever did and that humans had stolen such ancient power. Which legend told the truth? Which one was a lie and a cover up story to the real mystery to both Code and Geass. Lelouch finds the human version and tries to find the  spot that these ancient ones so called landed at, only to find out that the real legend was of the ancient beings who lived here before him and his kind ever lived on both Earth and the powers of Code and Geass. Lelouch's mission was for the wrong cause and now he needs to make things even more right.
Relationships: C.C. & V.V., C.C./Mao (Code Geass), Clovis la Britannia/Schneizel el Britannia, Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Original Character(s), Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Original Character(s), Lloyd Asplund/Jeremiah Gottwald, Marianne vi Britannia/Charles zi Britannia
Series: Code Geass: Legend of Code and Geass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197179
Kudos: 2





	Code Geass: Legend of Code and Geass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Code Geass, only my ideas for this fanfic and of course my ocs! This fic will have fetishes, sex, gore, voilence, and LGBTQ+. And like how I always say, if you don't like then don't read. If you're interested, then enjoy!~ =^.^=

Long ago a small group of supernatural humans from a far away planet landed their ship on Earth during the 17th century. They were here for cultural exchange and or for observance. Many can't claim on why they were here or who they were. People who looked like us and talked like us, but from space. 

Not a whole lot of info was collected about them. They were mysterious on almost everything. One day a injured child has nearly been executed for thievery, due to being a mere peasant who lived in the slums of Britannia. One of the Space Humans had saved the child's life from Prince Harold King Britannia's executioner's guillotine. 

This Space Human had died in the child's place to pay for the child's "crime" as a replacement. They disposed of the body of course, but the next week the child came into contact with the Space Humans' presence once more. The child was frightened and thought they were a ghost. Only to have been showed their Code that they were born with, to show them that immortality was a real thing.

But there was something else that the Space Human has showed the child on what else they possessed. Geass, a power that no other had seen before until now. The Space Human gave the child his very own Geass, thus the first human on Earth to ever possess. As days gone on, Geass and Code had been passed on to humans on Earth from generation to generation. Nobody knows what Geass the child had or if he had Code when the Space Human passed on.

Nobody knows what planet or how or where these Space Humans had come from or what they wanted with us or what happened to them. These Space Humans were never to be seen ever again.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Explosion after explosion, children, elderly, dogs, cats, everything...dying. Looking around his surrounding as he watched the world end before his eyes. Knightmares killing everything in sight, solders going door to door, picking everyone off: one at a time. People screaming, babies crying. Blood everywhere.

Babum, babum, babum, babum, babum! His own heart in sorrow at the horror of seeing death everywhere around him. Babum, babum, babum! So many thoughts racing through his Britannian mind. Hatred for his family growing more and more by the heartbeat. Babum, babum.

"I will crush Britannia! I will fulfil that girl's wish! Whatever that might be, but I don't care!" the young Britannian screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hopping into the Knightmare Frame as he got done with his tantrum. Stealing this thing was like stealing a piece of candy from a baby. The flame against his country, family, and ancestor Harold King Britannia was as strong as ever. He wanted all of Britannia to perish, leaving him and his sibling as the last Britannians alive. Now that he was granted Geass, anything and everything was possible. All sorts of doors opened up to him after receiving this power from a recently deceased stranger.

Or so he thought. A white Knightmare comes along and smacks him without a second thought. This guy was a mere pilot, yet something felt slightly familiar about him. The woman in the red piece of junk saves him by stalling the White Knightmare. Fleeing didn't feel right to the young Britannian, but he had no choice but to. Ejecting his capsule from the stolen Knightmare as he tsked to himself. What was Geass and how do I use it? he wondered to himself.

Testing this gift was the only way for him to find out it's uses, it's limits, everything. He heard of this tale of Code and Geass before. Yet was it true that the Space Human came back to life after saving the child who had Code, before giving him Geass. Was this like in the old legend? Or was this a farce? A fluke maybe? Sighing as he headed home, knowing that his sibling was rather worried about him. He even missed supper that night, not even hungry.

"Good night Nunnally, see you in the morning." he kissed her forehead.

Yawning as he went off to bed himself. The next morning, something shined in the sunlight. Yet too shiny for his taste. The maid was helping Nunnaly get dressed for class. Getting out of bed groggily as he shielded his eyes from whatever object was glistening in the harsh morning light. 

"Hey, Sayoko did you drop something in my room when trying to wake me up?" he asked.

"No...I don't remember dropping anything. Is everything ok in there Master Lelouch?" she asked in return.

"Yeah...everything is fine..." he answered.

Lelouch walked over to the shiny object on the floor in his bedroom. Only to find out that isn't wasn't anything he could think of to be shiny. It was rather glowing, yet smooth at the same time. A mere scale, but not just any kind of scale. Did somebody break into his room? Was someone after him or Nunnally? Then again as he looked around, no proof of breaking and entering to be found.

No traces of blood or anything. Yet he facepalmed as he found his bedroom window open. Forgetting that he has the window open on cold nights to help him sleep better. The heater has been broken for a few months now and he's been roasting in his room for quite sometime. But earning money has been hard on him to get it fixed for the tenth time. So there had to be some sort of breaking and entering at some point or maybe it was windy and the wind blew the scale in somehow.

"Strange...yet pretty...who did you belong to? A bit on the hard side...yet smooth..." he thought out loud to nobody in particular.

"Is something the matter?" Nunnally asked.

"Nope, I'll be out as soon as I'm finished getting ready!" Lelouch announced.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Sssshit...I losssst another scale...Am I molting again?" the young naga wondered to himself.

Coiling up as he felt along his tail. Not many scales were lose, molting wasn't on the To Do List just yet. Still felt tight and smooth, so that option was out of the way. How was he losing his scales? Flapping his wings to see if they were trying to start to molt too, but nothing fell off. Folding his large raven wings as he then gone back to his train of thought.

"Then that floor or window seal might have a lose board or nail somewhere and I can barely detect it, due to how small the size is...if only I had sight outside of my Geass. I hope the thief hasn't found my scales...yet..." he sighed.

Grabbing his golden halo that floated above his head as he breathed on it, then used his elbow to spiff it up a bit. Letting go of his halo as it went back in it's rightful place, floating gracefully and brightly as can be: above thy head. Slithering along the branches of the many trees of the forest, as he came across a rather big nest. A salesclerk slithers over to him with greeting. 

"Why if it isn't Boo-kun? What can I get for you today?" asked the clerk. 

"Mind getting me a few Dragon Fangs, some bat milk, 5 BillyWiggle Fruit Flies...more vials, yak shit, and something to eat?" he asked.

"Ssssure thing , ssssounds like sssomebody isss going to going to make a temporary human potion. As for ssssomething to eat...let'ssss see here...ah, here we are...ngh!" she said.

The clerk was trying her best not to break anything in her shop as she slithered and climbed about. The ingredients where always fresh or aged, depending on the spell or potion. Climbing up to a top branch to get a bundle of Dragon Fangs, flowers native to their land. Yet they also carried real dragon fangs, but usually from baby dragons or dragons that lost a tooth in order for a new one to be grown. They usually ended up chipped, compared to the flower. The flower glowed and only bloomed at night.

She then grabbed a jar on the way back down, and grabbed another jar to stick the BillyWiggle Fruit Flies into the jar. Slithering towards a fridge made out of magical items to check if she had any bat milk left, sighing as she forgot to collect some. Slithering out of her nest as she left the flies and flowers in a basket before Boo-kun. Facepalming as he knew how she can be, they've been friends ever since they were hatchlings.

She came back with two bottles of bat milk and a glass container of fresh Yak shit. Washing her hands before grabbing a sandwich with a few feathers stabbed into the bun for décor. Placing it and at least 50 vials into the basket. She even placed in needles in as a bonus item. 

"There you are Boo-kun. Please be careful with the potion and who's DNA you ussse to help you become human for a ssshort amount of time. Also don't forget to drink their milk to keep the form active, or you'd have to ssslither all the way back here to remake it. These ingredients aren't easy to stock up nor are they easy to collect." she explained.

Boo-kun smirked as he took out the needles and hands them back to her, chuckling. "Says the lamia who forgets that I'm blind and can't use needles. Besides...I know how to use the ssspell and potion Yassshiro. I'll be fine."

"Right...keep on forgetting, but it's not my fault! Act like you're fucking blind then! Be more blind dammit! I'm still not usssed to having blind cussstomersss! Blind cusstomersss are ssssso rare here to the point it'ssss not even funny!" Yashiro complained, then pouted.

Boo-kun chuckled as he adored his friend's enthusiasm. Taking his halo as he put a hand through it and pulled out his change purse and planted a few coins only native to them as payment. Throwing his change pouch through the void of his halo, he picked up the basket and slithered back to his nest.

Yawning as it was now Sun Time for everyone. He coiled up as he guarded the basket with his lunch in it, while taking in the warm rays of the sun. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What a day...now time to research these scales and figure out where they came from and which animal they're from..." Lelouch sighed as he pulled out the scale he found.

He found more scales as he was getting ready, yet a few of them were like a dark reddish color while others glowed like this one. They looked a little to big to be from a gecko, newt, salamander, or snake. Yet a little to smooth and shiny to be from any reptile around Japan. He possible found about 12 in total of these scales. Yet the tips of the scales were points and sharp. As if they were plucked off or yanked off.

The more he thought about it, the more curious he had become. Soon it was starting to become clear. These scales aren't from any reptile that humans have found on Earth herself. But where'd did they come from...what did they belong to...and who did they come from? The questioned reeled about in his head. Maybe he was dealing with something or possibly someone else entirely. But what was it or who was doing in his room? Why him? Why Lelouch Lamperouge? Or was it Lelouch Vi Britannia?

Whoever or whatever was in his room, must be after him but which identity though? Unless it didn't matter but meant that he and Nunnally was in terrible danger. Rushing over to his room as he then got onto the computer. No time to waste inside of a library for research. Breathing heavily as he hated to run as a whole, as he booted it up. This had got to be some sort of trap or possibly a joke from somebody.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yawning as he knew it was time to hit the road. Sun Time was now over. With his body heat to where it's meant to be, he grabbed the hawk sandwich that Yashiro had made for him. Once he had his small snack of a lunch, he stretched out his wings. One small swoop and to the sky he went. He wasn't meant for real flight yet as he was still considered a baby amongst his kind. Too young to have feather from his waist to the tip of his 50 foot tail.

His parents either died or out there somewhere, searching for their little hatchling. Unless the royals are keeping something from him and that he doesn't know it. All snakefolk was different. From the mere lamia and naga to a demon or like him and angel naga and/or lamia. Yet they were all a colony no matter what they're traits were. Yet he didn't care, nobody raised him, due to being blind. So he just fended for himself ever since hatching.

Panting as he lands on the ground safely. It's more like falling with grace and style more than flying. Kind of like a duckling but only to be able to stay in the air for half an hour before flapping to the ground like a phoenix. Boo-kun barely remembers his parents, but his past doesn't bother him that much either. All he cared about was exploring to begin with more than searching endlessly for his parents.

"Ok...here I go Slethiopia...I'm coming after you theives of Code and Geass!" he hissed in pride.

Slithering took a lot of energy as he then took breaks every so often to keep his stealth and stamina high. He didn't feel like being such an idiot to charge at the human race all at once. Taking off his halo once more as he placed the basket in it and taking a piece of clothing from it.

"Why must humans smell so funny...and sweaty...I can't believe I'm doing this..." he grunted in disgust.

Taking the black man panties and sniffed them. Taking in one big ol' whiff of the panties for the umpteenth time. He then coughed on how gross it smelt, but at least he got the scent again for the umpteenth time. Throwing the panties back into the void of his halo, before slithering towards Ashford once more. He's been watching this human and observing from the shadows ever since his first time outside of his kingdom.

Ever since his hatch day, he's been wanting to make things right between luminals and humans. He hated this war that's been going on forever. It was about time that someone took charge in reuniting the two worlds. Fix ancient history before it's too late. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lelouch froze when he heard a twig nearby snap. He was researching Priestess of Athena: Medusa before she became cursed and was turned into a gorgon. Getting up as he walked over to his window. There was nothing there. Seeing a shadow at the edge of the small bit of forest or woods. Curious as he crawled through his window.

A swift figure zipped on past him. Yet it was quite foggy out tonight. Before he could figure out who was out here, a tail snatched him. Soon it all became clear. The myths and legends of snakefolk were real. Nagas, Lamias, Gorgons, and the sort was no mere fairytale to be fooled with. They were all real. Blinking as a bright light shone in his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to this new out of the blue harsh light source.

He wanted to scream as he saw the halo. Was he dead? Is this his halo? Yelping in pain as he felt fangs up against his neck. RIIIIIIIP! The collar of his school uniform jacket was ripped clean off. His mouth was met with a tail tip.

"Don't scream thief...unless if you'd like me to eat you. Cuz you smell and look deliciousssss." Boo-kun hissed, his blue tongue poking out.

All Lelouch could do was be frozen in fear. He didn't know what to do in this situation at all. Wait...how can he see him with that blindfold on him? Boo-kun came closer as if he knew what he was thinking.

"I'm blind...yet I can still see you through scent. Now sssstay ssssssstill." he explained.

Lelouch nodded, not wanting to be ate whole and alive by his attacker. Only to find out that this naga was also his stalker. Blushing as the clues came together. He had a pervert spying on him ever since he and Nunnally has been shipped here to Japan as hostages, bargaining chips. Watching Boo-kun taking out his black panties from his halo and then sniffed them again. Lelouch blushed once more, but this time deeper. Those were his!

Closing his eyes tightly as Boo-kun closed the distance once more but this time sniffed him, before taking his blue forked tongue and licked him. "Oh yeah, found you Geass thief. I knew that I'd find out that you gain Geass from a thief buddy of yours. My eyes never lie."

Lelouch groaned in disgust as he wish that he was able to move outside of his head. Wait...Geass thief?! He knows of Geass?! Thief buddy?! Who was this guy? Lelouch had no clue what to think anymore. Boo-kun just laughed as he knew what was going on in his head. 

"You actually believe in that human fairytale of a lie on how your kind got Geass and Code? Bahahahaha! That's a fucking hoot man! Space Humans and Prince Asshole!" he laughed, pointing at the baffled Lelouch.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that was a coverup story? My ancestors lied?! Who are you anyways?!" Lelouch was still too shocked on all of this, he couldn't sound demanding at all.

"Heh, the name's Bong Wuusung and I'm a spy and assassin for Slethiopia. The Emperor had sent me to find a Geass thief that had recently gotten their illegal gift from a Code thief. So I can find the rest and assassinate them all. But instead of doing so, I'm going to prove to His Majesty that times have changed and that we and the thieves can work together like in olden times." Boo-kun explained.

Lelouch blinked in shock as he didn't know what to think about that. Blushing as he then felt Bong loosen up his grip, but only to use a claw against his uniform. He basically pissed himself. Bong hissed as he didn't like that, but continued to do his job. "Now are you going to help me or are you going to make me eat you?" he grumbled.

Gulping as he nodded in agreement, so he could do his job. Whatever he meant by helping, but he'll do anything to not die on the spot. Yelping as he felt him pull out a few strands of hair from his head. He then was shirtless and cold. 

"What are you doing?" Lelouch squeakly asked.

"I'm making a temporary human potion of course. I need to blend in; in order to find the leader of Code and Geass thieves. So I can try to negotiate with them. So I'll share DNA with you, but not become a copy of you of course. Unless you'd like to meet me here at the same spot tomorrow until I get the ingredients for a cloning spell and then I end up taking your place, only blind." Boo-kun scoffed.

"W-Wait...what?! No thankx, I'll share my DNA with you! I don't need to be looking at myself but blind! You'll ruin my reputation that way! I don't even care if I have to pass you off as my brother, just don't ruin me more than I already have!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Glad to hear that you're on my side thief. Now stay still and allow me to take a few more samples of your DNA. This'll hurt me more than you." Boo-kun chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch asked.

"Well...you'll find out later...also I might need to borrow some clothes...cuz we snakefolk don't wear pants...snake from the waist down of course." Boo-kun blushed.

This also made the young Britannian blush as he forgot that he doesn't have legs. Well not yet of course. He looked down as the young naga lifted up his Arabian skirt to show his two penises. Even their genitals were like that of a snake, but only more human like and bigger in size. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Scrambling through his halo after two and half hours of explaining about himself and why he's doing this aside from his backstory. He had forgotten to finish collecting the ingredients for the potion that's nasty as Gehenna. Lelouch was sitting on the ground and promised not to tell anyone on what he really is and is now willing enough to help him.

Once he finally got the ingredients and his spellbook from his halo. He then opened it and turned to the page of the spell. Spoke a few words in his native language that nobody can translate if they were human. Not yet anyways. Soon the ground burst on fire, but it didn't spread. No sticks needed, no nothing.

"Gross...why must this potion need yak shit for? It's fucking degusting!" Boo-kun complained.

The Black Prince wrinkled his nose as he smelt the fresh Yak dung that was in a glass container. The angel naga plopped the bovine waste into his cauldron that floated over the flame. It smelt even worse with it cooking the way it did. They both wanted to vomit, but couldn't as the young spy then dropped in the Dragon Fang flowers in next. 

It started to smell a little better than what it did. It smelt so pretty as if it were a bottle of perfume in disguise. A puff of tan smoke rose from the cauldron as Boo-kun stirred the yak shit in with the Dragon Fang flowers. Opening up the bottles of bat milk to add in while stirring, the color of the smoke changed to purple, but how was that even possible? Is it due to how the chemistry to the ingredients somehow melded in harmony? 

"This issssn't rocket science human...thisss issss real magick and it's not a toy! So shut up about the questionsss and plans already...I'm trying to concentrate!" Boo-kun hissed.

"S-Sorry..." Lelouch apologized.

Forgetting that he can read his mind but without Geass. Blind snakefolk can read minds and telepathically speak to one another through their magickal energy. But it's rare, even amongst blind snakefolk. He opened the jar that held the 5 BillyWiggle Fruit Flies and dumped them all in. The liquid changed from purple to a teal. Now this was the "fun" part.

"Thisss might hurt...but it'sss worth it mortal." Boo-kun said.

Furrowing a brow as the exiled Britannian prince watched him dig through his halo again. Once he got what he wanted from his inventory, he slithered over to him. He was holding a milking bucket and stool. This made the prince blush like mad. 

"And no I'm not going to milk your dick. Not into that kind of fetisssssh. I'm just going to milk your tits bruh." Boo-kun sounded a bit annoyed.

Lelouch looked at his chest and then at him with the stool and bucket. Cupping his pectorals with his face as red as a tomato, he turned around. The young naga wasn't happy about this, he then started chasing the Britannian around with the gear in hand. Bong had no choice but to catch him again, but this time pin him to the ground.

"Why do you want to milk me for?! I can't produce any to begin with! I'm a fucking guy! Do I look like a cow to you or a girl in a matter of fact!?!" Lelouch screamed as he ran, cupping his chest still.

"Wrong, if everyone can ssshit, then everything with nipplesss is capable of producing milk moron! Now get your mortal ass back over here before you attract attention towardsss us and having me killed!" Boo-kun hissed.

Lifting his mighty wings again as he then glided over him. Oof! was the only thing that has left Lelouch's lips after being landed on by a almost 3k pound person. Grunting and wiggling underneath him to escape at this point was impossible by now. Growling as he was tied up with rope like a cow in a rodeo, but instead of wrists and ankles touching. Bong spread his limbs out in the stance of a dairy cow instead. 

The rope was nailed to the ground, making it even harder to break free than ever. The bucket was right underneath him as he saw the young naga sit on the milking stool with his tail laying beside it. Gulping as his eyes watched his hand wonder down along his body. He then found his nipples and started to massage them and his pectorals. Pleasure washed over him in an instant and with no to little time, his pectorals started to inflate a bit. But not with air, just his mammillary glands activating.

His body was slightly changing as this was happening. Blushing as he watched and felt a stream of milk leave his left nipple. This made the naga chuckle again as he can hear his thoughts once more. It didn't take the mortal prince to start moaning in delight as he was liking this new sensation of being milked like a cow. The naga assassin spy's ears drooped as he growled, his head looking down at Lelouch's lump in his pants.

"I told you that I'm not into thissss kind of sssshit! I'm just collecting milk isss all and will be drink it whenever the effects of the ssspell starts to wear off, in order to keep the form active!" Boo-kun hissed, as he took the now filled bucket out from underneath his victim.

Once he was done pouring the milk into the cauldron and went back to stirring. He sensed that he possibly had no choice at this point. Groaning as he came back and took down his prey's pants and panties, blushing as he felt precum on his thumbs. The prince's facial expression made the naga give in to his needs, due to being tied down to the ground still.

Sighing as he then stroked his prey's shaft. Making him moan out in pleasure again. Lelouch's dick was twitching every now and then, he knew that he was getting to his limit. The naga couldn't stop himself as his throat felt parched. He then placed his mouth around the tip and licked it, his fingers fondling his balls.

Lelouch had enough of pleasure time and came hard into Bong's mouth. Bong felt disappointed in how much he was given to drink. Lelouch's nipples shot out milk once more as he was cumming out of control. Screaming in both pain and pleasure as he looked back to find Bong's tail tip inside of him and his balls being squeezed by his hands. His testies were being probed and poked by his tail tip alone, forcing his body to make more sperm at a faster rate. He was now being milked both ways. This was too much for his human body to handle.

"You thought I wasssn't into this kind of thing? Fooled you! I used your own methodsssss against you. Now that I've had my fill of tasting your milk, you're now my personal cow. Got it?!" Boo-kun whispered hotly into his ear.

He couldn't speak but pant in exhaustion. His eyes widened as he saw the young naga and now his master take the hilt of sword and unsheathed it. Bong winced as he slit his wrist and blue blood, leaked out. Holding his now bleeding wrist over the cauldron, it went completely black. Dropped the strands of the young prince's hair, turned it halfway back to purple. He then untied Lelouch and slither him over to the cauldron.

Screaming in pain as his wrist was being sliced open to bleed out into the cauldron. Coughing as an explosion came from the cauldron. The potion was gone! But he screamed as Bong screamed. Bones were cracking as he can hear on his end. Bong was in so much pain as he was shrinking in size, his tail was split in two. His tail was painfully turning into human legs, his wings were going inside of his back. The light from his halo faded and soon vanished. 

There now laid a human Bong Wuusung on the ground, naked. The only thing from his DNA that stayed was his two dicks. Looking down to find out that his wound was healed and so was his, once he flipped him over. Bong was now unconscious. His cauldron now on the ground, flame distinguished. Grass and leaves unharmed. Lelouch had no choice but to carry him and his magick supplies back to his room.


End file.
